Talk:Chione
Accidental attempted solo by 90 DNC/NIN - knelt to rest after running for my life from gears while grabbing confluxes and she popped on me. Wasn't ready for the fight or I might have won. One thing I noticed that might be useful to others is that she gains a VERY powerful ice spikes effect while casting, 150+ dmg per swing. Her melee attacks were not too bad but also have a pretty strong enblizzard effect 75ish dmg a swing. I got her down to about 30% and never saw Diamond Dust so either she doesn't use it or she was saving it to snatch victory from me at the last second. Aggroed a couple of gears and three mobs wailing on me at the same time was too much for my fan dance and shadows to handle. Full evasion gear including 2x AGI/eva kila+2. Had no trouble keeping shadows up until the gears aggroed me. Violent Flourish never missed or failed to stun with etoile body macroed in. Basically just turn away while she's casting and avoid aggro and I would say it's soloable by DNC/NIN probably NIN/DNC as well, maybe others. Sevynwarr 03:34, December 23, 2010 (UTC)Mara Violent Flourish didn't stun a thing with Etoile body and 5 steps up the NM. I used it many times and didn't stun a single time. My friend was there and saw that.Darkpearl 17:50, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Chione Either extremely resistant or immune to Earth threnody. CHR83+225, enchanting etude, bewitching etude, singing/wind capped + merits + gear, soul voice...went probably 0/30 all resisted. Good thing our yellow!! wasnt earth thren, oh wait yea it was. Earth Threnody is wind-based and since Ice is strong to wind, Chione will almost always resist ANY wind-based spell that does not deal direct damage such as Earth Threnody. I suggest fighting this Thunder-Earth day only for full yellow staggers.--Transam 04:02, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Just did about 12 hours on this NM. She is very easy except her heavenly strike can do around 1500+. Can be duoed with a Tank with shadows and a whm. I have about 2300 mp on my whm and it took all my mp and used all my items. she is a beast when it comes to getting health down. Got to be on your toes. Setup we had: Blm/rdm, Whm/rdm, Nin/war, Blu/nin, War/nin. Started with me casting barblizzara, shellra V and protectra V, Haste on ninja. Blackmage pretty much tried to proc yellow and nuke when able. Nin just kept hate and shadows up at all times. Blu/nin was there to proc yellow and be there for extra damage. war same deal. She does Blizzaga III, Blizzard V, Blizzard IV, Freeze, Freeze II. She CAN NOT be stunned no matter what you use. As her health starts to diminish her spells cast alot faster. id say around 20% health they are instant. Just have good healing and you will be fine. Watch for Rush and heavenly strike tho.... as for drops? Got yellow proc about 95% of the time and the one time we didnt get proc we got a drg and cor seal. It Dropped 3 goetia body paper from one kill so it can drop up to 3. Sam seals seemed to be the most popular seals for this woman. about 2 dropping almost every time. drg seals wasnt so lucky tho, didnt drop very often. and cor dropped decent. The earrings were about a 50/50 chance of dropping. all in all this is an easy NM and easy body seals. The hardest part about this NM was the colorful abyssite turning into the vermillion abyssite. and having to farm another colorful abyssite.... so annoying. Just wondering if Chione has an area that she likes to spawn in. Searched entire zone top to bottom for over 100 minutes and never had abyssite point to a location. Side note - I did change my abyssite to colorful in another zone, but haven't seen anyone mention that it mattered. Magus2007 22:02, February 19, 2011 (UTC) FoxyminxPop spots~~ She wanders between flux 1 and flux 7 so If you walk out to the Murex camp at flux 1 and kneel and get a 2?? yalm reading she is up on top. Go to flux 7 and run past the spectators towards the gears. She is either in the Gears or in-between them and the Spectators. Be careful in the gears for both NM Chariots and of course the gears are true sight, true sound as well as magic aggro. Happy hunting ^^ --Foxyminx 21:02, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Solo - Duo - Trio ? PUP/NIN solo using tank pet http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gBIGqVjv4Lo&feature=relmfu could also be solo using mage pet * Solo by PLD90/DNC43 with excal90, aegis90, creed collar, 4/5 +2 empy, zelus, goading, atheling and general PLD gear, took a little over 50mins. * Solo'd Smn/Whm 90 Caller's Attire +1 set. Not hard, just a long fight. Maybe took 45 minutes. Dropped Creed Earring and 1 Goetia Body Seal. --Icecast Sylph May 19, 2011 * Solo by BLM90/RDM45 in about 20 minutes. Sneak pop and run past Spectators to conflux 7 area. It may deagro and submerge on the way but you can just repop it where it submerged until you get to the safe kiting area. Kite back and forth around the big rocks on the upper area by conflux 7 and north of it. I use run speed, regen, and refresh atmas. With hat+2 and staff+2 I can nuke with various fire spells (Fire V, Firaja, Fire IV, Flare II) fast enough when she's far enough away and continue running after casting without getting hit. First 100->35% is easy fight. Try to proc yellow !! around 50% and reset at conflux 7 if needed. At 25% she starts spamming spells and abilities. Try to be full hp/mp at this time. You can either pop fool+fanatic potions and then stand still and spam spells from 25 to 0 (may need to use martello or ether/elixir), or do manafont & mana wall + convert and the same thing. The first attempt I did this I didn't bother with any defensive items/abilities and she pretty much instakilled me with a fast cast ga3 immediately followed by heavenly strike. Was easy using invincibility things though as long as your damage isn't terrible. --Vulturelainen 23:17, July 25, 2011 (UTC) * Attempted solo by DNC99/NIN49. I failed because I tried to fight against the wall and got distracted by camera glitches. You really need to pay attention during this fight. Because DNC has such a high attack rate, especially as you get more Haste and Dual-Wield, the Ice Spikes can be extremely dangerous. Players are advised to turn around and make sure you have a shadow up in the event she starts casting. Shadows will not help against her AoE nukes, obviously. I got her down to about 30% before a combination of things killed me. Edit: Kept trying, but I have to say just pulling her to a safe spot was hard enough. I managed to get a clean pull finally, but after a while she one-shotted me with Heavenly Strike. I think I could have stunned it, but with everything else you'd need to worry about it doesn't seem worth soloing. Yrusama (talk) 01:59, February 28, 2013 (UTC) * Solo by SMN99/SCH49 decent geared smn easy fight 1 resummon with DG+RR+MM never in any danger at all. SMN 99 Solo Trivial Solo @ 99 SMN. MM, DG, MC + Shiva with Rush Spam. Pet never went under 80% HP. --Boxta (talk) 05:34, March 10, 2013 (UTC)